


Reminiscing in the Rain

by redicicle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redicicle/pseuds/redicicle
Summary: Upon Maggie's suggestion that Alex might be gay, the latter thinks back to the time when she first met Vicky Donahue...





	

Alex Danvers sat at her counter, studiously bent over the papers in her hand.

Raindrops pattered heavily against her window; the sounds pronounced and distracting.

Her slender eyebrows furrowed as she re-read the same paragraph for the umpteenth time.

_Contrary to popular belief, Daxamites do not, in fact, possess superpowers such as heat vision, x-ray vision, super breath-_

_“I didn’t realise you were into girls…”_ Maggie’s bemused countenance loomed in her mind again.

Acute brown eyes bored into hers.

Alex felt the heat rising in her cheeks.

Her fists clenched unconsciously.

“Oh-” She looked down at the crumpled report in her hands with dismay.

 _That’s not true…I’ve never even felt-_ , she quickly reasoned, smoothing the sheets of paper absently.

But the memory of a familiar floral scent made her stomach lurch. It leapt out at her inexplicably, catching her unawares.

Alex snapped to her feet in reflex.

An old memory was stirring…

_Laughter. A face._

Her shoulders slumped and her arms fell limply to her side.

She walked over to the window and studied the thick night sky.

A raindrop slashed against the window pane, cutting across her reflection in the glass.

She traced its path with a finger, her face unreadable.

_A touch._

“Vicky...”

* * *

 

 “And topping the class again- Vicky Donahue!” Mr Inglehart smiled at the blonde girl who got up from her seat.

She quickened her pace to the front, accidentally brushing against a disgruntled brunette who sat back in her seat with her arms crossed.

“Full marks again, Vicky.” He grinned, passing her the test paper, continuing, “and in no particular order, Alexandra Danvers, Bill Schwaltz, Cathy Meyers…”

The disgruntled brunette walked dully to the front to claim her paper, and scowled as she glanced at her mark.

She threw a surreptitious glance at Vicky and caught the latter staring back at her. Alex Danvers snapped her eyes away, her face flushing, and hastened back to her seat.

Mr Inglehart started giving them instructions for their homework, but Alex was barely listening.

 _What would mom say?_ She thought gloomily.

She would be disappointed, of course.

_If only Dad were around._

Alex glumly recalled her father’s apologies for leaving on yet another work trip. Sometimes he left for months at a time. But this was the first time that he would miss her birthday…

“Happy 15th to me.” She muttered.

The bell rang.

Alex looked around her dazedly as her classmates started rising from their seats. Chairs scraped against the floor and the room was filled with excited chatter.

Mr Inglehart raised his voice to make himself heard over the din.

“Remember: the deadline for your project is next Monday! Have a good weekend…”

Alex zipped up her backpack and propped it over her shoulder, which instantly slumped under the weight. She stood up and made to leave, but paused.

She turned.

Victoria was still in her seat watching her.

Alex started in surprise, but recovered quickly, although her face flushed again. The blonde girl continued to hold her gaze, unabashed.

Alex narrowed her eyes and turned away deliberately, stalking off from the classroom.

* * *

 


End file.
